I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magazine for a stapler used to store and feed staples.
II. Background of the Invention
There are a number of staple configurations used in conventional staplers. The staples are generally U-shaped with the lengths of the legs of the U, as well as the distance between the two legs, different for different staples. Most staplers are capable of using only a single size staple with the possible exception of staplers that can accommodate staples of different lengths. However, most staplers cannot accommodate staples of different widths. An exception to that is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,738 which shows a staple magazine capable of accommodating both short and long staples, as well as narrow and wide staples. The device is relatively complex in that it includes a spring biasing means on both sides of the magazine to force the staple to a central position on a central support. While such a staple magazine may be capable of using staples of different sizes, it would not appear feasible that different sizes may be mixed within the stapler without the staples overlapping and jamming during the feeding operation. In addition, the complexity of the device makes it relatively expensive to manufacture.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a simple, economically manufactured staple magazine that will accommodate staples of differing widths and lengths.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a magazine capable of feeding and advancing staples of differing widths in the same magazine without jamming of the staples.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment or may be learned by practice of the invention.